Toduun
Toduun was a suspect in the murder investigation of his son, village chief Argat Noyan, in A Mongolian Tale (Case #26 of Travel in Time). Profile Toduun is the 56-year-old father of the victim. He has long gray hair tied back in knots, stubble and blemishes across his face. He wears a worn, faded gray kimono with black and white striped lining and a brown strap running diagonally across his body from his left shoulder to his right hip. Additionally, he sports a black metal hat with red patterns and two gold hoop earrings in his right ear. It is known that Toduun believes in reincarnation. Events of Criminal Case When Zara and the player left the time machine, they were immediately confronted by Toduun, who accused the team of killing his son. Zara then reminded Toduun of his people's hospitality and he allowed the team to try and prove themselves innocent. Toduun became a suspect after Zara and the player investigated the crime scene. After Zara tried to convince him to trust them, Toduun explained that he was only allowing the team to prove their innocence because they had played on his good nature. He then claimed that everyone adored his son and called him a 'great leader'. He then informed the team that if they had not found the killer by nightfall, the team would be found guilty of murder. Toduun was spoken to again about his son's views on Ogedei Khan, the ruler of the Mongolian Empire, after Zara and the player found a torn portrait of the Khan. Toduun confessed that he himself tore up the portrait as his son was more loyal to the Khan than his own tribe. The tribe used to be independent, but after the victim became chief of the village, he made the tribe follow Khan's laws. After Zara suggested that he had killed his son, Toduun lamented on the fact that he would never be able to resolve his conflict with his son. Toduun was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Erhi for Argat's murder. The team brought Erhi before Toduun, who was ashamed that Erhi had been twisted by a foreigner. He then said that he needed time to find an appropriate punishment for Erhi. He then told the player that he was grateful that they found his son's killer. Later, Jack and the player asked Toduun where they could find Ogedei Khan as they had figured out that time traveling saboteur Ammon Bast was planning to supply 18th century weapons to the Khan. He claimed that Ogedei was in Karakorum and asked if the team had a gift to give to the Khan as it was the only way he would receive them. He then suggested that they found a camel and pointed them in the direction of the Spanish caravan. He also offered the team a meal as a token of his gratitude. Trivia *In Toduun’s profile, his blood type is simply B. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *A Mongolian Tale (Case #26 of Travel in Time) Gallery ANoyanVictim.png|Argat Noyan, Toduun's late son. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects